Uzumaki Kuro
Background information: Uzumaki Kuro has had a fairly normal life along his 12 years of age. He started at the academy at the age of seven, and spent five years at the academy before becoming able to graduate, due to having an innate learning speed. You may say that his life is normal, for a young Ninja in training. Regardless, even the most normal lives have an odd spot. He is a member of the aforementioned Uzumaki, and as such has been expected to learn his wind Jutsu as soon as possible. Kuro lives alone with his father, Uzumaki Tojaki, Who decided to live a life as an arms supply for the Kusagakure. Tojaki supplies to whichever Ninja needs it, even hiring a blacksmith or two when the need arises. Kuro's mother died in childbirth, leaving his father in a state of mourning after her death, and Kuro feeling responsible for the normally empty household. Kuro has read hundreds of books collectively over the years, and has an unbeatable urge to learn everything he can. He wears a necklace with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it to commemerate his clan and dead mother. His father gave him a unique gift; Two swords, forged in his fathers own shop, and made of cold steel. The forgery is of an outstanding quality, which his father was known for. Sadly, Kuro has no idea how to use them. Yet. Personality: Uzumaki kuro has an undeniable urge to learn everything. Kuro reads a book with every free second in life, but always paid attention in his studies. As such, he has a variety of knowledge most people his age would have no way of knowing. But on the adverse affect of this, he has little social skills, and trouble making friend, even though he is a caring individual. His favorite color is silver, with it ironically being his chakra color as well. The young Uzumaki is shorter than most, but takes advantage of it, having read several books on fighting taller opponents. Kuro also occassionally helps his father run his blacksmithing and Ninja Tool Trade store, doing everything from running the register to helping his father forge weapons. His red hair shifts to the right side of his face no matter how hard he tries to rearrange it, and as such his hair often gives off the view of being in messy disarray. The young boy dresses in a black, open jacket, a multicolored shirt, and grey pants. He also happens to wear a variety of belts and chains on his pants, giving him a unique flourish in his community. He Has a great love for his Clan, Heritage, Friends, Village, and Family, and refuses to leave them behind for any reason. Behaviour: Kind, and respectful, but with a keen sense of knowing when others are being truthful. Nindo: (optional) Let me learn everything you know. Scars/Tattoos: Weapon of choice: Dual Short Swords, Currently in training.. Strengths: Learning speed. Chakra Manipulation Weaknesses: Barrier Ninjutsu. Shurikenjutsu Weapon Inventory: Maximum capacity at:50 Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces):5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 4 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):6 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 3 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each):2 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total:50 Speed Chart: Strength Chart: Roleplaying Library: Approved by: Light Ranton (talk) 22:04, February 19, 2016 (UTC)